Users of mobile communications devices may, at times, miss communications events received by the mobile communications device, such as a phone call, a voicemail, an e-mail, a short message service (SMS) message, or an instant message. In some cases, the mobile communications device may provide an audible or visual notification of the missed communications event, such as a flashing light emitting diode (LED), a chime or notification sound, or the like. However, in some situations, the user may not wish to or be able to interact with the mobile communications device to see or hear the notification.